A Single Moment
by bjames238
Summary: A deadly accident happens the day of graduation . . . forever changing the rest of those who live in Tree Hill. Couples announced in story. Begins somewhere in the middle of "The Birth and the Death of the Day" and the rest is my own little creation.
1. A Graduating Ceremony

A Single Moment

_Leyton w/ some Brase & Naley_

**Chapter 1: A Graduating Ceremony**

"Mom, would you just give it up already?!" Brooke Davis rushed around her bedroom, holding the phone to her ear. She got down on her hands and knees and looked under the bed for the shoe which she couldn't find.

"Brooklyn, darling, you are a young girl. You _need_ parental guidance," Victoria Davis insisted.

"Mom, I've been living on my own for an entire _year_! Don't you think if I needed 'parental guidance' you would already know about it?" Brooke reasoned.

"That was different, you were still in high school," Victoria replied, "This is _college_ we're talking about."

"I'm staying in Tree Hill and that's final," Brooke told her.

"But there are much better schools in California," Victoria said. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"My friends are here, in Tree Hill," Brooke said, "I know people here. I love Tree Hill."

"But Brooklyn . . ."

"No, Mom," Brooke reached under the bed and grabbed the shoe she'd been missing, "I'm eighteen now, I can make my _own_ decisions. And I'm staying in Tree Hill, whether you like it or not. As far as I'm concerned, this conversation is over."

"Broo–"

Brooke groaned and hung up the phone. Quickly slipping on her shoes she grabbed her keys and purse and went out the door. Once in the car, she headed toward the school. She knew she was late. The graduation ceremony would soon start.

_Screech!_

Brooke gasped as headlights blinded her eyes and an SUV smashed right into her car . . .

~*~

"Luke, I'm worried," Peyton Sawyer lightly touched her boyfriend's arm. They walked into the door of Tree Hill High School to get checked in.

"She'll be here," Lucas Scott assured her.

"But she said she wanted to get here early so she could get into a good gown that wasn't, as she put it, 'used'," Peyton said.

"Maybe something came up," Lucas said.

"I guess," Peyton sighed, "Where're Nate and Hales?"

"Nathan called and said he's having a hard time getting Haley to get dressed. He said she's in one of her moods again."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "I cannot _wait_ until she has that kid already. She's really starting to piss me off."

Lucas chuckled, "I can't wait to see what _you're_ like when you're pregnant."

Peyton raised an eyebrow, "Who says I will be?" Lucas just laughed again.

"Why'd don't you try calling her again?" Lucas suggested.

"Okay," Peyton shrugged, pulling her cell phone out her pocket.

Lucas pointed, "Hey, there's Bevin and Skillz!"

~*~

The first sound Brooke became aware of was a buzzing in her ears. She couldn't see or feel anything but she could hear the buzzing in her ears.

Then Brooke felt the pain: the horrible, gut-wrenching, nauseating, pain in her head that just would _not _go away.

"Miss?"

Brooke blinked, ignoring the pain, aware that someone had spoken to her. Then that awareness went down the tube as an even bigger pain exploded in her arm and knee.

"Miss?"

This time Brooke started to open her eyes, her lip quivering and eyes watering from the pure anguish. She saw a man above her, his hands on her shoulders. From this, Brooke could tell she was hanging upside down. She started to fidget despite the pain, wanting to get out of this horribly terrifying position.

"No, no," the man said. She now could see that the man was a police officer in a uniform. Brooke stopped, staying still, "Can you tell me our name?"

"Br-Brooke . . ." she stuttered.

"Brooke?" the officer said.

"Yeah," Brooke was feeling a little woozy.

"What about a last name?" the officer asked.

"D . . . D . . . D—" Brooke's eyes rolled back in her head and the world went dark.

~*~

Lucas held his cell phone to his ear, calling Brooke for the tenth time since the graduation ceremony had begun. In front of him, Nathan and Haley were standing in their place in line, "Come on, Brooke!" A little ways in front of Nathan and Haley, Peyton was looked back at Lucas, worry on her face.

"Brooke Davis!" Principal Turner read off of the next name on his list. There was no reply or reaction. Among the crowd, people started to talk amongst themselves, "Brooke Penelope Davis!"

Principal Turner looked out at the line, shaking his head. He set the diploma down on the table and picked up the next one, "Reggie Earland!" And the line kept moving . . .

"Peyton Sawyer!"

Peyton went up to the stairs, going across the platform to Principal Turner. She shook his hand while simultaneously taking her diploma. She continued across the rest of the platform, while moving the tassel.

Lucas, Nathan, and Haley clapped, "Yay, Peyton!" Haley yelled.

"Go, Sawyer!" Nathan yelled. Peyton smiled while in the back of her mind thinking about Brooke. Lucas, ever the proud boyfriend, clapped and smiled.

"Haley James-Scott!" Principal Turner said. Haley, now very close to her due date, waddled up the stairs to the platform, smoothing her yellow valedictorian sash. Nathan, however, had to help her a little bit at first. She took her diploma and moved to the other side of the platform, looking at the other set of stairs impossibly.

"Nathan Scott!" Nathan strutted up the stairs, taking his own diploma before rushing over to help Haley down the stairs.

"Lucas Scott!"

Lucas went up to get his own diploma, shaking Principal Turner' hand. He went over to help Nathan and his sister-in-law down the stairs. Out in the audience, Peyton silently chuckled.

~*~

"Good morning, graduate class of 2007," Principal Turn stood up at the podium. All the senior graduates were seated and had their diplomas, "I am proud to introduce this year's valedictorian. This student has far exceeded any and every expectation her teachers or I could have. She's intelligent, resourceful, talented, compassionate to others, and has accomplished much. I am pleased to welcome Haley James-Scott to the podium!"

Everyone clapped and Nathan helped Haley back up the stairs, all the while beaming proudly. Haley went up to the podium, stepping up onto the foot stool Principal Turner had already put there for her before the ceremony had even started. Once she was up there, Nathan went back and sat down. She took a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and took a deep breath.

"As you all know, not long ago I was one of the many on the tutor staff. Due to unforeseen circumstances I was asked to resign my position." Haley read, her voice a little shaky. Principal Turner looked down at the ground, "It's okay, though, because I'll always remember just how good it felt to see the face of someone when they understand something for the first time." She paused for a moment, put her hand on her stomach. She inwardly winced, trying not to let it show on her face. She took a few slow, deep breaths before continuing, "Very soon my husband and I will welcome our son into this world for the first time. I hope, I pray, that he has as best as experience that I've had in these past four years of high school. Not to say, though, that there weren't times when it wasn't so great, because there were." Everyone in the crowd chuckled, of few of them nodding their heads in agreement, "But I think that's what life is about, facing the good and the bad and being able to get past it. There has been a lot of pain and hurt in the past four years, for everyone. But high school is over. We are now able to put our past behind us and create a new one. The sky's the limit, my friends." She felt another pain in her stomach and a grimace flashed across her face.

Students and parents in the audience looked on in confusion, not sure of what was going on. Peyton looked down the row at Lucas and Nathan, worried. Nathan's brow was furrowed, all of his focus on his expecting wife.

"I look out at this graduation class and I'm proud. I'm proud of every single one of them because they made it. They faced the halls of high school and they won. We _all_ won. And–" Haley stopped, putting her hand under her stomach. Looking down at the ground beneath her, she saw water dripping. She laughed, "I'm sorry. I have more to say, but I think I'm having my baby . . ." She held on to the podium tightly with one hand, while still holding on to her stomach with the other.

The crowd gasped, collectively sighing dramatically. Nathan just stared in disbelief. Lucas elbowed is younger brother, "Nate, man, wake up!"

"Nathan . . ." Haley whimpered in pain. The microphone squeaked. Nathan jumped up, eyes wide, practically running up the stage with Lucas and Peyton not far behind him. The three of them hurried Haley off the stage to car they'd all come in. Within moments, they were en route to the hospital.

~*~

Megan Sanderson, a nurse at Tree Hill Hospital, dug through the purse of the young woman who'd just been brought in from a car crash. Megan was looking for anything and everything that would help them identify the young woman as something other than just the first name she'd given them before passing out.

In the young woman's purse, Megan dug around until she found a date book. Opening to the first name she found, Megan went over to the phone on the wall and dialed the number.

"Hello?" A woman answered.

"Hi, I'm a nurse at Tree Hill Hospital. Do you know something someone named Brooke?"

"Oh god, what happened?" The young woman was frantic.

~*~

"Oh god, what happened?" Peyton said frantically, "Is Brooke okay?" She listened, her jaw dropping. Then, "Davis. Her last name is Davis." She listened some more, "And I'm Peyton Sawyer. Okay, I'll be there shortly." Peyton hung up the phone and turned to the others, "Brooke was in a car accident!"

T.B.C.


	2. Will She Be Okay?

**A Single Moment**

_Leyton w/ some Brase & Naley_

**Chapter 2: Will She Be Okay?**

Peyton and Lucas followed the nurse down the hall, holding each other's hands. Ahead of them, the nurse carried a chart in one hand and the other fell at her side, "Miss Davis is just down the hall, in intensive care."

"Will she be okay?" Peyton asked.

"Unfortunately, it's too early to tell," The nurse replied, "The accident was extreme and Miss Davis suffered severe head trauma."

"Head trauma?" Lucas repeated.

"Oh god," Peyton leaned her head on Lucas's shoulder.

"However, your friend _was_ wearing her seatbelt and that saved her life. If she hadn't worn it . . ." The nurse need not say anymore. Both Lucas and Peyton knew exactly what she meant. The nurse stopped at a door, her hand on the doorknob, "You need to prepare yourselves. Miss Davis suffered extreme damage and therefore does not look like you are used to seeing her." Lucas and Peyton nodded. The nurse opened the door and Peyton held her breath.

The incessant beeping of the monitor could be heard as the three of them walked into the room. "Is she breathing on her own?" Peyton looked to the nurse, who sadly shook her head.

"At the moment, she's on what is called a ventilator which is breathing for her," the nurse replied.

"Oh," Peyton said. Her eyes panned across the bed Brooke was in. The brunette was completely still, her arms at her sides. Her chest rose and fell in time with the ventilator. Then . . . Peyton saw her best friend's face. Well . . . it didn't look like Brooke at all. Peyton's eyes went wide.

"It looks much worse than it really is," the doctor assured them as he came in.

"How exactly did the accident happen?" Lucas asked.

"You'll have to ask one of the officers out in the lobby," the doctor replied. Lucas nodded, "Also, we tried to get a hold of Miss Davis's parents but could not. Do you think you could try?"

"Sure," Lucas said.

~*~

Peyton numbly walked back out into the lobby of the hospital, not really paying attention to what she was doing at all.

"Peyton!" Nathan came up to her. The blonde looked up, her mouth still wide, "Haley's being prepped for delivery. Did you guys see Brooke?"

Peyton nodded her head.

"And?"

Peyton hugged Nathan, tears running down her eyes, "She's really bad, Nathan." She sniffled, "Lucas is calling her parents."

"Excuse me?" Peyton and Nathan turned to the voice. An officer in full uniform was standing in front of them, "Dr. Morelli informed me you were inquiring about how Miss Davis was injured."

Peyton nodded, "What happened?"

"Miss Davis was hit by a drunk driver whose SUV collided with the driver's side of Miss Davis's car. The drunk driver died on the scene while Miss Davis was brought here."

"Oh god!" Peyton said. The officer tipped his hat and walked away. Dr. Morelli came up from behind the officer, taking his place.

"Miss Sawyer, I'm afraid I've got some . . . news . . . to tell you," Dr. Morelli sighed, "Miss Davis is in a coma and we have no way of knowing if she'll wake up. Her head injury was very severe."

~*~

A week later, Brooke's parents Robert and Victoria arrived in Tree Hill from California. In typical form they didn't care at all for their daughter's health but only how much this was inconveniencing them. Peyton had known Brooke for almost as long as both could walk and talk and in that time, she'd heard Brooke complain many times about how much her parents didn't care about her. Also, Peyton's parents Anna and Larry had taken Brooke in and unofficially made her their second daughter. In this way, Brooke and Peyton were as close as close could be to being sisters. And . . . they acted like it.

So . . . when Brooke's parents just rolled in and started demanding things and claiming Brooke as their family but then again ignoring her . . . Peyton was _really_ peeved about it.

". . . We'll just have to take things day by day," Dr. Morelli said. Peyton nodded, only half-listening to the doctor talk from her seat next to Brooke's bed. Her knees were drawn up and she held a notebook, drawing a picture of Brooke in her bed with the tagline 'It's worse than it looks . . .' Across the room Brooke's parents stood very far apart from each other, talking to the doctor.

"Of course," Robert replied, nodding. He subtly (but Peyton still saw it) checked his watch, "How long before w-she can get out of here?"

Peyton rolled her eyes. Had he _actually _just said that?

"Well, there's no way we can really know," Dr. Morelli was honest.

"We have to be back in California by tomorrow morning," Victoria said. Robert nodded.

Dr. Morelli sighed, "I really can't be certain but I highly doubt your daughter will wake up before tomorrow morning."

"But–"

"You must understand, Mr. And Mrs. Davis, that your daughter's body has undergone horrible trauma and will need time to heal," Dr. Morelli told them.

"Well, how much time?" Robert said. Peyton snorted. All three of them jerked their heads toward them. Peyton raised her hands in surrender. Just then Lucas walked into the room.

"Look," Peyton said, "Why don't you just sign off and have Lucas or somebody make all of the decisions since you _obviously_ don't want to be here." Lucas stared at her in confusion. Robert and Victoria gaped at her as if to say 'Who the hell do you think you are?' "You heard me. It's obvious you care nothing about Brooke or her health condition. So _leave_. Let me or Lucas or _somebody_ make the important decisions before you totally screw everything up."

"Peyt . . ." Lucas was speechless. He'd never seen her disrespect anyone like this before.

"'Peyt' nothing, Luke," Peyton was steaming, "You know as well as I that they have no interest in being here, or anything for that matter, unless they gain something." Lucas shook his head, "So why don't you do Brooke a favor and just go."

~*~

"And just sign here in this one last place," Dr. Morelli pointed out.

"Okay," Lucas signed his name on the line. Mr. and Mrs. Davis were still anxiously checking their watches and fidgeting. Lucas looked over at Peyton who was now standing up but was still at Brooke's bedside. Every once and awhile he saw her glance over at Robert and Victoria, scoffing and rolling her eyes.

"Okay . . ." Dr. Morelli looked through the papers one last time, "We're all set. From now on until Miss Davis is out of the coma, all medical decisions will be made by Mr. Scott."

"Can we go now?" Victoria pleaded.

"Yes," Dr. Morelli sighed, "_Now_ you may leave."

Brooke's parents looked at each other briefly before rushing out of the room. Lucas thanked the doctor and the doctor left. Once the doctor was gone, Lucas went over to Peyton and she wrapped her arms around him in a deep hug. She buried her head in his chest, "It will be okay." He whispered in her ear.

She looked up into his eyes, "I hope so. I almost lost her once before. I can't go through that again, Luke. I just can't."

He kissed her on the forehead, "I know. She'll be okay."

She nodded and they broke the hug. Peyton wiped a stray tear from her eyes and sniffled. She looked down at Brooke, who looked as if she were only sleeping.

"Listen, I'm going to check on Hales, okay?" Lucas said. Peyton sat down on the chair behind her, "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded weakly, "Say hi to James Lucas Scott for me." Lucas nodded, smiling. James Lucas is the name Nathan and Haley had given their son when he'd been born the morning after Brooke was admitted in the hospital and they'd had to leave graduation. Haley was out of the hospital already, but little James had been a little underweight when born so he had to stay for another week or two.

"I will," Lucas said. He kissed Peyton again, this time on the lips, "Text me if there's any change."

"Okay," Peyton said.

Lucas went over to the other side of Brooke's bedside, bending down to her ear, "You've got to wake up soon, Brooke." He whispered. He left the room, going down the hall and up the elevator to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit (a.k.a. NICU).

Through the glass doors, he saw Haley leaning over Jaime's crib, her fingers entwined with the newborn's own. He put the gown on and the shoe coverings and went in. Haley looked up as he came over, "How's my little nephew?"

"Fine," Haley smiled, "How's his aunt Brooke?"

Lucas sighed, "No change." Haley looked down sadly, "But her parents are gone. They signed off the medical decision-making for Brooke off to me and headed back to California."

"At least she's in more capable hands now," Haley said.

"Yeah, I guess," Angel shrugged, "So. Give me the update on Jamie."

Haley smiled proudly, "He gained four ounces this morning."

"That's awesome!" Lucas said. He looked down into the crib. James was fast asleep.

"Yeah," Haley nodded excitedly, "The doctor said we might get to take him home early if he keeps gaining the way he has been."

"I'm really happy for you, Hales," he slung his arm over her shoulder. "You're a great mom.

"Thanks, Luke," Haley said, "That means a lot."

T.B.C.


	3. A Number Of Years Later

**A Single Moment**

_Leyton w/ some Brase & Naley_

**Chapter 3: A Number Of Years Later**

Brooke suddenly became aware of a small amount of pressure on the inside of her wrist. Her wrist immediately snapped in reply as if by reflex.

"Miss Davis?"

Brooke's eyes fluttered open upon hearing the voice. She became aware of a figure standing over her, a figure dressed in white. She couldn't feel any part of her body at all.

"Miss Davis, are you awake?"

"Mmmmmm . . . ." was all Brooke managed to squeak our of her mouth. The figure became clearer, morphing into a tall, bald, male wearing a lab coat and stethoscope. He was obviously a doctor.

"It's okay, it will take some time for you to be able to speak again," the doctor said, "What I want you to do now is lie very still, okay? Can you do that?"

Mmm . . ." Brooke told him yes.

"Good," the doctor said, "My name is Sean and I'm your doctor, Miss Davis. I'll be right back, okay, and then we'll discuss why you're here." Sean picked something up from out of Brooke's line of sight, "Just lie very still." With that, Sean left.

There was just one thought going through Brooke's mind: What the _hell_ was going on?

~*~

" Hello?" Lucas answered his cell phone as he bit into his cream cheese bagel. Beside him, Peyton smeared jam on her own bagel . . along with chocolate, cherries, _and_ cheese wiz. Honestly, Lucas didn't know how she could stand eating stuff like that.

"Good morning, Mr. Scott, it's Dr. Sean Morelli from Tree Hill Hospital."

"Good morning, Dr. Morelli," Lucas said, "How are you this morning?"

"Great," Dr. Morelli, "I've actually got some good news."

"Really?" Lucas said.

"Yeah," Dr. Morelli said. Lucas took another bite of his bagel, "Miss Davis is awake."

"What?" Lucas choked on his bagel, his eyes wide. Peyton looked extremely confused.

"Yes," Dr. Morelli was saying, "I was performing the daily physical exam when she just opened her eyes."

"Wow . . . um . . . is she okay?" Lucas ran his hands through his hair.

"Mr. Scott, I've going to have to ask you to come to the hospital. I can't divulge Mis Davis's private medical information over the phone, "Dr. Morelli told him.

"Right," Lucas remembered, "Sorry." Peyton slipped her hand through his own for support. He lifted her hand and kissed it.

"That's quite alright," Dr. Morelli chuckled, "We'll discuss everything when you get here."

"Okay," Lucas nodded, "See you soon."

"Yes," Dr. Morelli said, "Goodbye, Mr. Scott." The line went dead and Lucas hung up his phone.

He looked over at Peyton who was watching him expectantly for news, "We've gotta go. Brooke is awake . . ."

"Luke, that's awesome!" Peyton stood, picking up her purse and strapping it on her shoulder.

"Okay, let's go!" Lucas threw some money on the table to pay for their breakfast and grabbed his backpack along with Peyton's backpack. He looked over at Peyton, who had her hand behind her back, "You okay, Peyt?"

"I'm fine, Luke, " Peyton insisted, sighing at the concern he had for her, "Let's just go. Brooke's probably freaking out right about now."

"Good point," Lucas agreed. With that, they hurried to the parking lot.

~*~

"Hello, Mr. Scott," Dr. Morelli shook Lucas's hand as he entered the doctor's office and sat down, "As I told you on the phone, Miss Davis is indeed awake." Lucas nodded, "However, because of how long she was in the coma she doesn't remember what happened or what the date is. As of yet, we have decided that it would be better if close friends or family told her."

"That sounds like a good idea," Lucas said, "Brooke has a tendency to exaggerate things more than they need to be."

"So I'll entrust that task to you," Dr. Morelli said, "As for her medical condition . . ."

"Yes," Lucas said, "A couple of months ago you said that we wouldn't know if Brooke would be able to walk again until she wakes up."

"Exactly," Dr. Morelli, "When Miss Davis awoke today, she wasn't in any pain. Now, you would think that would be a good thing but we were hoping for the opposite." The doctor sat up and rested his elbows on the desk, "If Miss Davis had been in pain, then we would have known that she still feels her legs."

"So she's paralyzed?" Lucas asked sadly.

"Temporarily, yes, but only from the waist down," Dr. Morelli replied, "Although there is a chance that through physical therapy she could regain function in her legs."

"Thank you, doctor," Lucas said, "You've been so great since Brooke's accident. I know that Brooke will really appreciate it." He stood up, "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go find my girlfriend and say hi to sleeping beauty."

~*~

Peyton poked her head into the hospital room, "Hello? B. Davis? Are you awake?"

"Hey . . ." Peyton heard a dry, scratchy response, "Do I hear P. Sawyer?"

Peyton came out from behind the door and into Brooke's room, "Yep, you do."

Brooke's face, even thought it was pale, lit up as soon as Peyton's head came into the brunette's view, "There's my bestest friend ever. Hoes ova br–" Brooke stopped as soon as Peyton's whole body came into view. "Oh my . . ." Brooke's gaze immediately fell on Peyton's midsection.

Peyton's eyes followed Brooke's and as soon as she saw what Brooke was staring at she took a huge breath, "Shit!" She muttered to herself.

"P-Peyton . . ." Brooke's eyes were really wide, "D-Did you and Haley switch bodies or something because last time I checked it was Haley who was preggers, not you!"

"Damn," Peyton chuckled, "Guess that secret's out." She'd completely forgotten that, one, she was pregnant and two, Brooke didn't know yet, "Yeah. I am."

"B-But . . ." Brooke said, "How could you get *that* pregnant in just a couple of days or possibly weeks since I've last seen you?"

"Brooke–" Peyton faltered.

"Unless you were hiding it from me, but even then you and Lucas have only been "officially" dating for not that many months. So, there could even be a chance that you're carrying Jake's kid and that's pretty bad for Jake 'cause two kids in that short of time _during_ high school with two different girls would make him like Dr. McSteamy on Grey's Anatomy, a manwh–"

"Brooke!" Peyton shouted, shaking her head, "Geez, all this time in a coma and you can _still_ out-rant me!" Brooke still looked confused. Peyton went over and sat down on the chair next to Brooke's bed. Of course, with her nearly-overdue swollen belly, it took a little difficulty to sit down. However, she managed, "Okay, obviously you missed a lot."

"I'd say so!" Brooke agreed.

Peyton nodded, reach behind her back to rub the sore spot on her shoulder blade, "First, I should tell you how long you've been playing Sleeping Beauty only for real."

"It couldn't have been too long," Brooke said, "I _know_ that I probably missed graduation and that's okay. But it couldn't have been that much longer."

Peyton scrunched her nose, "I'm sorry but it's been a pretty long time since high school graduation." Brooke's jaw dropped and went slack, "Brooke, it's been three years since your accident the day of graduation. You've been in a coma the whole time."

Tears rimmed on Brooke's eyelids, "No . . . It can't be true! What about college, and life, and . . ." She looked up at her best friend, sobbing, "I never got to work things out with Chase!" Brooke raised her hand to her mouth, "It's not fair, Peyton! It just can't be true!"

There was a knock on the door and Lucas came in the room, "Hey, welcome back to the world, Br–"

"Lucas!" Brooke sobbed, "Tell Peyton it hasn't been three years! It just couldn't be! Please . . ."

Peyton turned to Lucas sadly, "She's having a had time adjusting."

"It can't . . ." Brooke cried. Peyton maneuvered herself up and hugged Brooke, stroking the brunette's hair.

"Sssshhhh," Peyton comforted her best friend, "We'll figure this all out. I promise."

~*~

Peyton walked down the hall of the hospital, her hands on her aching back. "Good morning, Miss Sawyer." Peyton turned and saw the nurse Brooke had had for most of the three years she'd been in the hospital, Nurse Hollister. She was an older African American nurse, with graying black hair. Peyton had come to visit Brooke a lot during her coma, and Nurse Hollister always helped her through the best and the worst of those visits, "How are you feeling today?"

Peyton scrunched her nose, putting her hand on her stomach, "I feel like I am sick and tired of being pregnant."

Nurse Hollister chuckled, "It'll be over soon, girl."

"How are you?" Peyton asked, still rubbing her back.

"Spectacular," Nurse Hollister smiled, "My youngest starts college this year in the fall. I'm so proud."

"That's great!" Peyton said, "Where is she going?"

"University of North Carolina," Nurse Hollister said, "Who knows, you might see her around."

"Maybe," Peyton said, "What's her name?"

"Annabelle," Nurse Hollister replied.

"Okay," Peyton said, "I'll look her up."

Nurse Hollister nodded, "I'll tell her you're lookin'. But now, I've got to be going. Patients to see, doctors' errands to run . . . the usual. See ya around, girlie."

"Bye," Peyton waved as Nurse Hollister went down the hall. Chuckling to herself, she continued down to Brooke's room.

". . . I don't care if this is what the doctor told me to do, I already TOLD you I _can't_ do it!" Peyton heard Brooke shout.

Peyton crossed her hands as she went into the room, "Okay, okay!! Timeout!! Break it up!"

Brooke's left leg hung limply off the bed while the right still lay on the bed. A nurse stood next to Brooke, holding her patient's arm.

"B. Davis, what do you think you're doing?" Peyton squinted as a flash of pain stabbed in her back, "Do I have to come over there?"

"Peyton, would you _kindly _tell this nurse that I am _not _doing my physical therapy today?!" Brooke grunted through clenched teeth. In the two weeks since waking up, Brooke had been extremely stubborn about her physical therapy.

Peyton smiled through the waves of pain, looking to the nurse, "I'm sorry, but Brooke won't be having her physical therapy session today."

"But the doctor . . ." the nurse said.

"The doctor said she should do it every day and follow a routine to work up her strength," Peyton said. The nurse nodded, "It will be okay just to skip it for today. I mean, look at her. She's clearly exhausted." The nurse turned to Brooke, who put on her best fake 'I'm exhausted' face. "See? And also . . ." Peyton put her hand on her back again, taking deep breaths and gulping, "I think I'm going to be the one who needs a doctor right now I think I just felt a contraction . . ."

The nurse's eyes went wide, "Oh! I'll go get Dr. Morelli, right away!" The nurse helped Brooke back onto the bed and quickly left the room.

As soon as she was gone Brooke burst out laughing, "Oh . . . my . . . god! That was hilarious. Maybe you should be an actress instead of an artist or DJ or whatever! Although, she's going to be wondering when she gets back with Dr. Morelli why you're not poppin' out that kid all over the floor."

Peyton kept taking deep breaths, "Brooke . . . I really wasn't acting . . ." She wrapped her arm around her belly and leaned against the wall.

Brooke's eyes went super wide, "Peyt . . . you're bleeding!"

Peyton looked down over her stomach. There was now blood coming from between her legs and dripping onto the floor. Her head lolled to the side and her eyes closed as she dropped to the floor, sliding against the wall.

"Peyton!" Brooke shouted, "Come on, don't do this! I've only been awake for a two weeks!"

The brunette tried to get her legs onto the floor again so she could get over to her best friend but her weak muscles would not cooperate. She pushed her legs with her hands off of the bed. Grabbing onto the corner of the table beside her bed, Brooke pulled her butt off the bed. Then her leg bent the wrong way and she slipped, sending the lamp crashing to the ground along with her. As she went down, her leg collided with the side of the bed, snapping. The glass from the lamp cut into her hand, causing blood to gush onto the floor.

Using her uncut hand, she pulled herself forward toward Peyton across the room. Her hurt leg bumped into the side table again sending the phone crashing down on her head, which was already still wounded from the car accident. Lights danced before her eyes and the image of Peyton, bleeding on the floor in front of her, started to fade . . .

T.B.C.


	4. A New Addition

**A Single Moment**

_Leyton w/ some Brase & Naley_

**Chapter 4: A New Addition**

Lucas raced down the hallway, seeing Dr. Morelli and a team of other doctors and nurses wheel a Gurney toward him. Lucas went up to them, "Dr. Morelli, what happened?" It was then that he saw who was on the Gurney: "Peyton . . ."

The Gurney continued to move and Lucas followed them, "Mr. Scott, she's gone into labor." Lucas noticed that Peyton was still in her street clothes. And the blood . . . "We're going to have to do an emergency c-section immediately. We have to get your baby out now."

"But . . ." Lucas was in complete shock.

"Would you like to scrub in?" Dr. Morelli asked him. Lucas nodded anxiously. The doctor turned to one of the nurses, "Nelle, would you take Mr. Scott to get sterilized and gowned?" The nurse nodded, grabbing Lucas's arm.

Lucas followed the nurse named Nelle away from Peyton to a room where she showed him how to get himself sterilized. She helped him get a gown, cap, gloves, and foot coverings on. Then through the glass he saw Peyton being rolled in. Now she was dressed in a hospital gown and cap. She still wasn't awake. The nurse opened the door and Lucas went into the room. Dr. Morelli came through the door, "Lucas, if you'll just sit over by Peyton's head. If you want, you can hold her hand."

Lucas nodded, doing exactly what the doctor told him to do. He sat on the chair beside Peyton's head and held on to her hand. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. He whispered into her ear, "Everything will be okay."

"Okay," Dr. Morelli said from the behind the curtain, "Ten-blade, please."

Lucas blooded out the thought of the doctor's cutting into his fiancé and focused on Peyton's closed eyes.

Suddenly, he heard a baby crying, "It's a girl!" Dr. Morelli was holding up the newborn high enough so Lucas could see, "Would you like to cut the cord, Dad?"

Lucas smiled and stood up, going over to Dr. Morelli. His newborn daughter was an absolutely breathtaking sight for Lucas's eyes. She had a full head of light blond hair with Peyton's bright green eyes. Lucas shakily took the scissors from the nurse and cut the cord exactly where Dr. Morelli showed him too.

"Congratulations, Mr. Scott," Dr. Morelli handed the newborn to a nurse who wrapped her in a pink blanket and carried her over to plastic crib across the room, "Okay, Mr. Scott. We'll just close Peyton up and you can see her and your daughter in a little bit. In the meantime, I'm going to have to ask you to step out and let us finish up."

"Of course," Lucas gazed up at Peyton one more time before leaving the room. He watched the doctors work through the window but then a nurse came and shut the shade on the window. Lucas took a very deep breath, wishing he could see what was going on.

~*~

Peyton awoke to the sound of a sudden and very loud, buzzing, female voice. She jumped, her eyes opening. The first thing she saw was an extremely white ceiling.

The voice came into focus and Peyton recognized it as being Rachael Ray's, the _30 Minute Meals _chef from the Food Network.

Then the sound of an all-to-familiar laughter filled the air. Peyton turned her head, "Hey P. Sawyer, you're _finally_ awake!" Brooke giggled, and Peyton raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Where the hell am I?" Peyton groaned.

"Uh-oh," Brooke giggled again, "Blondie doesn't remember what happened!"

"Brooke, what the hell is wrong with you? Did Deb give you some spare drugs she's been stashing?" Brooke giggled. "Where's Lucas? Where's my fiancé?" Then she felt it. Or rather, she felt that there was something she was supposed to be feeling, but didn't. "Where's my baby?"

"_Du-uh_, P. Sawyer!" Brooke giggled, "That's why you're here with me!"

At this point, Peyton was practically hyperventilating. Her face grew flush and she fidgeted, trying to go searching for her missing child.

Something beeped when she pulled the tubes out of her hands. Brooke put her hand over her mouth, still giggling. "Uh-oh!" Nurse Hollister appeared in the doorway, assessing the situation before her.

"Miss Sawyer!" Nurse Hollister gasped as she went to Peyton's side, picking up the fallen medical tubes, "What are you doing, Peyton?!"

"My baby . . ." Peyton breathed heavily, "She's gone! Where's my baby?" The blond shook, trying to get away.

Nurse Hollister held on to Peyton's arms in an attempt to calm her, "Peyton, calm down! Peyton! It's okay!"

"N-no . . . my baby. I need my baby. Where is she? Lucas . . . where's Lucas? Why isn't he here?" Peyton was crying now, the tears free-falling down her face.

"Peyton!" Nurse Hollister shouted, still trying to hold her down, "Peyton, your baby is okay. Lucas is with her!"

Suddenly Peyton stopped, staring at Nurse Hollister, "L-Lucas is with her?"

The nurse nodded. Peyton relaxed and the nurse let her go, "Do you remember what happened?"

Peyton shook her head, "I was talking to you, then I was going to Brooke's room . . ." The blond put her hand on her head, "The rest is a blur."

"Well, I'd have Miss Davis explain it to you but she's a little incapacitated at the moment." Peyton raised her eyebrows, "Morphine is great pain reliever, especially in cases such as your friend over there. The problem is, it can cause a person to seem just a little bit . . . inebriated." Nurse Hollister sighed, "As much as we've gotten so far, it seems that you were in labor and blacked out. Also, the doctors found that you bleeding pretty heavily. In addition, Miss Davis was found unconscious on the floor. We're not quite sure how that happened yet, but we'll find out when the drugs wear off."

"And my baby?" Peyton asked anxiously.

"The doctors had no choice but to perform an emergency c-section to get the baby out right away. I know you've said that you wanted to have a natural birth, but there was no other way," Nurse Hollister told her.

"It's fine," Peyton said, "As long as she's okay."

Nurse Hollister nodded, "She's perfectly healthy." Peyton sighed in relief, "You on the other hand, are lucky you are alive. You need to take care of yourself. I've seen you the past three years, moping down these hallways." Peyton looked down at her hands.

On the television screen, Rachael Ray was still on. The audience was being show blooper shots from past shows. Brooke giggled, clapping and moving along with the music.

Peyton look sadly over at her best friend, "For heavens sake, Miss Sawyer. You've been engaged to that man for the past two and a half years. What are you waiting for? You just had his baby, what more do you need to convince you he's the one?" Peyton's eyes moved down to the floor, "Not to mention, when do you sleep? For the last two weeks since Miss Davis woke up, you've been here every minute instead of at home, in bed." Peyton's eyes welled. She knew Nurse Hollister was right.

_flashback_

"Come on Brooke, you've gotta wake up," Peyton whispered, holding her best friend's hand as she sat beside the bed. The brunette was still in a coma, about eight months after_ the accident on graduation day. The summer was over, and Peyton and Lucas had started college at the University of North Carolina. Luke's brother Nathan and sister-in-law Haley had already left for their college, Duke University, with their young son James, promising to call and visit to check up on Brooke. Peyton was always beside Brooke, holding her hand, begging her to wake up, giving her and update on what was going on. The only time she left was to go to the few classes she'd signed up for._

_Everyone told her that she should move on with her life, that that's the way Brooke would want it. They'd never said it, but Peyton knew what the doctors kept telling her: there's really no chance that Brooke will wake up and she should think about letting her go. But Peyton could never do that. Brooke had been her best friend since they were eight. They were like sisters they were so close. How could Peyton just let her sister go?_

"_Sweetie?" _

_Peyton looked up. Lucas stood in the door, "What's up?"_

"_Could I talk to you for a minute?" Lucas asked._

_Peyton smiled, "Sure." She stood up and went over to Lucas. He wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_Hey there, beautiful," Lucas kissed her, "Long time, no see."_

"_I know," Peyton sighed, "But I just really believe that Brooke needs me right now. That if I leave she'll wake up and-and I'll miss it."_

"_It's okay," Lucas smiled, hugging her tight, "I love that you care." He held on to her hand, "Which is actually why I wanted to talk to you."_

_Peyton raised her eyebrows, "What about?"_

"_Marry me," Lucas smiled that charming, loving smile Peyton loved so much._

_Peyton's eyes went wide, and she opened her moth as if to say something. But no words exited her mouth._

_Lucas reached into his back pocket, "I know that you're worried about Brooke and we haven't really seen each other lately. But that shouldn't matter, because we don't need to see each other every day to be in love."_

"_Luke . . ." Peyton said._

"I love_ you, Peyton. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to make it _our _life."_

"_Lucas . . ." Peyton faltered, glancing behind her, "I love you, I really do. But . . . I can't marry you . . . Not now. Not with Brooke being like this. It just doesn't feel right. I'm sorry, Lucas."_

_Lucas sighed, nodding, "I understand."_

"_But someday, when I'm ready, I will marry you," Peyton promised, "I will."_

_end flashback_

Tears slowly made their way down Peyton's cheek and she realized Nurse Hollister was right. She spent so much time over the past three years worrying about Brooke, begging her to wake up, asking the doctors every little detail about the brunette's health when . . . when she should have been paying more attention to her boyfriend, "You're right."

"Peyton, I didn't mean to make you upset," Nurse Hollister said.

Peyton shook her head, "No, it's not your fault. It's just with all these hormones, my emotions are out of whack."

"Well, that won't last much longer," Nurse Hollister said, "Why don't I let you get some rest? Now that the baby's here, you're going to need all the rest you can get."

Peyton nodded chuckling, "Thanks." The nurse left and Peyton laid her head on the pillow. Brooke was still giggling while she watched Rachael Ray on the show. Peyton wished she knew how Brooke had gotten hurt again.

~*~

"Hey there, my child!"

Lucas turned around and saw his mother, Karen. He smiled, "Hi, Mom. What're you doing here?"

"It's not everyday your only son becomes a father," Karen smiled, hugging her son. Behind them, Lucas and Peyton's daughter slept soundly in the nursery crib.

Lucas chuckled, "Where's Lily?"

"With Bevin," Karen replied, "I asked Bevin if she could bring Lily down a little later so she could meet her niece. Is that okay?"

"Sure," Lucas said, "Let me just run it by Peyt and tell her."

"Okay," Karen nodded, "How is Peyton? How's she feeling?"

Lucas shrugged, "Don't know. I couldn't be in the room for very long during the delivery and she's been sleeping ever since. I wanted to let her rest. She hasn't slept well for a long time."

"I'd imagine," Karen said, "What about you? How's fatherhood?"

"Overwhelming," Lucas sighed, "I'm just glad that I have Peyton or I'd never survive."

"Why don't you go see if she's awake," Karen suggested, "She'd probably like to see you and you two should probably give my granddaughter a name before the poor girl is just 'baby girl Scott.'"

They both laughed, and Lucas nodded, "I think we've got a few ideas for some names."

~*~

"Knock, knock!" Lucas lightly rapped on the door before going into his fiancé and friend's room, flowers hidden behind his back. There was no response, though, because as he went in he saw that bother Peyton and Brooke were still asleep. He sat down and silently waited for his wife to wake up.

He pulled out his favorite book; Of Mice and Menby John Steinbeck out of his pocket and opened up to where he'd last left off. So for a while he focused on Steinbeck's words. And he knew that the next time he looked up, he'd be looking into the love his life's beautiful green eyes.

~*~

While Peyton slept, she dreamt of a wonderful memory:

_Peyton smiled as she heard the front door opening, "Honey, I'm home!"_

_"I'm in the kitchen!" Peyton yelled. She scooped the cookie_ _onto the tray and pulled the oven mitt off of her hand. As she untied the apron around her waist she giggled and bent over, laughing hysterically._

_Lucas came into the room, looking around the room for his fianc__é__, "Peyton?"_

_She stood up, smiling, "Lucas!"_

_Lucas smirked, "Is my girl happy?"_

_Peyton nodded, giggling like a little girl. Lucas went up to her and kissed her, "I have some news for you."_

_"Yeah," Lucas kissed her again, "What's that?"_

_Peyton pulled her head back and nibbled at his ear. She whispered into his ear, "You're gonna be a daddy."_

_Lucas stopped dead in his tracks (well, as much as one could considering he was standing still). He seemed to ponder it in his head and Peyton could almost see the gears moving and switching in turning in his head. Then he spoke, breaking out into a huge smile, "Peyt, that's awesome!"_

_"Really?" Peyton said. Lucas nodded, kissing her again, "'Cause I was worried that because we aren't married yet and we're both still in college you might be mad."_

_"How could I be mad?" Lucas said, "I'm just as much a part of this as you are. Plus, I think it'll be an adventure."_

_"Really?" Peyton repeated, still giggling._

_"Yeah," Lucas chuckled, "I'm not my father. I love you, Peyton, and I want to be with you forever. Having a baby doesn't change that. In fact, it just adds to it."_

_"I love you, you know that?" Peyton said._

_Lucas nodded, "I love you too."_

_"Yeah and I know what you're about to say," Peyton sighed, "But I'm not ready yet, to get married. I mean, I know the doctors say that after two years of a coma its highly unlikely that Brooke'll wake up but . . . I just can't give up hope. I'm sorry." Peyton entwined her fingers with his, "Are you mad?"_

_"No," Lucas shook his head, kissing her, "I could never be mad at you. And, I can wait. As long as I've got you, I can wait."_

_"That means just, so much to me Luke," Peyton lightly pressed her palm against his chest, on the lapel of his jacket," I promise you, someday we'll get married. Someday."_

T.B.C.


	5. Finding Our Way Back

**A Single Moment**

_Leyton w/ some Brase & Naley_

**Chapter 5: Finding Our Way Back**

"Hey babe."

Peyton smiled as she stirred awake, recognizing the voice easily, "Hey Luke." She opened her eyes.

"We've been waiting for you to wake up," Lucas smiled back at her. Peyton overjoyed at seeing the pink bundle in her fiancé's arms, "Say hello to your little girl, Mom."

"Oh, she's so beautiful," Peyton gushed. She started to sit up and Lucas helped her with his free arm.

Lucas nodded, "She's just as beautiful as her mother."

"Hopefully she'll have the same taste in music too," Peyton teased.

Lucas shook his head, chuckling, "Anything's better than the old-school hip-hop Nathan got Jamie hooked onto." Peyton nodded in agreement, "You wanna hold her."

"Oh, I do!" Peyton smiled, holding her arms out. Lucas gently placed the newborn in her mother's arms, "She's so tiny. Oh, Luke, she's perfect . . ." The baby cooed and giggled. Peyton lightly held on to the one of the baby's tiny fingers. She stared into Luke's eyes, a look of complete bliss and love, "I am so happy right now, I don't think I've ever felt this way before. You did that, Luke." Peyton held on to his hand, "You're the only one who's ever made me happy, and I love you for that. I really do." She looked down at their baby, who yawned and went to sleep, "I'm ready, Lucas. I'm ready to get married and be a real family."

Lucas grinned from ear to ear, kissing her, "You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that. I love you, and I love our little girl. I promise you'll always be happy with me."

"Remember what you said, that night at Nathan's party?" Peyton said, "You said that you wanted everything with me." Lucas nodded, "Now we _do_ have everything and I don't wanna lose it. I want you, Lucas. I want it all with you."

~*~

"Okay, B. Davis, are you back now? 'Cause as funny as you are on painkillers, I miss the real Brooke Davis I grew up with," Peyton said as a nurse wheeled her chair into Brooke's room. Lucas and Peyton's daughter was back in the nursery, resting, and Lucas was back at class (only after Peyton insisted he go.)

Brooke groaned as she came into Peyton's view, covering her face with a pillow, "I _hate _painkillers. Specifically, what they do to my mental state."

Peyton chuckled, rolling her eyes. The nurse rolled Peyton next to Brooke's bed and left, "You know, it's a good thing you never picked up on Deb's pill-poppin' habit. Or you may have been crazier than Deb."

"Hey, I may have been a party girl in high school but I never _once_ touched drugs. I was more of a booze and alcohol girl," Brooke defended herself, "How is Deb, anyway?"

"Great," Peyton said, "She went on vacation when Nate, Hales, and Jamie left for Duke and . . . hasn't come back since," Brooke raised her eyebrow, "She met a guy named Ricardo and they eloped. They now live in Miami. They come to visit occasionally and stay in the 'ol Scott Manor. And when Nathan and Haley come with their kid they stay there too."

"How long after graduation did Naley have their baby?" Brooke asked.

"They didn't, actually," Peyton said, "Haley went into labor during her valedictorian speech. The four of us rushed off to the hospital. On the way, I got the call about you."

Brooke went silent for a moment, looking down at her legs. Peyton watched her best friend, a little worried.

"Brooke, the doctors told me that when I went into labor and went unconscious they found you passed out on the ground," Peyton took a deep breath, "What happened?"

The brunette turned her head away from the blond, her mouth twisting into a frown, "It was so stupid." Brooke mumbled.

"Come on, Brooke," Peyton said, "We've been best friends for as long as either of us can remember. You can tell me anything." Brooke shook her head, "Come on, B. Davis."

Brooke sighed, taking a long, deep breath, "Well, when you passed out I freaked. I tried to get off the bed and over to you, but I slipped." She held her hands up, "The lamp fell over and the glass cut me. Then my stupid bum legs knocked against the table and the phone fell on my head. Then _I _blacked out. The next thing I knew, I woke up in here. I was informed of my little 'high' and that you both were okay." She rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "I'm so embarrassed. First I get knocked out _again,_ then I go crazy from painkillers, _again_!"

"B. Davis, there's no need for you to be embarrassed," Peyton said, "You tried to save my life. And for the record, that wasn't the first time. Remember Psycho Derek? You saved me from him on Prom night, Brooke. You know, one of these days I'll actually manage to save myself instead of having my fiancé or best friend or long-lost brother do it all the time."

Brooke chuckled, nodding, "It does get exhausting."

"Anyway," Peyton changed the subject, "Luke and I were thinking about some things since he talked to your doctor."

Brooke cocked her eyebrow, interested, "What things?"

"That you need a place to stay when you get out of the hospital," Peyton replied.

Brooke dropped her shoulders, "I'm homeless again!!. Why does this always happen to me?"

"I'm sorry!" Peyton said, "But when Karen had Lily and Lucas went off to college, Lily got Luke's room. And since both Luke and I went to UNC, Luke moved into our place and we each just drove to class every morning. Then when we found out about the baby, we kinda set up a nursery in your room."

"Oh," Brooke said, completely surprised.

"We didn't move anything out," Peyton tried to redeem herself, "Just rearranged a little."

"It's fine," Brooke said, "We'll figure something out." Peyton nodded, "So Karen had a girl, huh? Lily, that's a pretty name." Brooke thought for a moment, "Hey _L_ucas, _L_ily. 2 l's. How cool."

~*~

Karen hung up her cell phone, walking up to her son. Lucas was sitting in a booth in the cafeteria. She smiled when he looked up, "Hey Mom."

"Hey," Karen hugged him and sat down, "Bevin just called and said she and Lily were in the parking lot now. They should be up here soon."

"Okay," Lucas said, "I talked to Peyt and she said you didn't even have to ask if Lily could come."

Karen chuckled, "That sounds like something she would say. And my granddaughter's name is . . ."

"Vivian," Lucas told her, "Vivian Elizabeth Scott."

"Beautiful," Karen nodded in approval, "I'm sure Ellie is very proud. And for the record, I'm proud of you too. Vivian is lucky to have the two of you for her parents."

"Thanks, Mom," Lucas said.

"Hey guys!" the two of them turned and saw Bevin Mirskey-Taylor with three-year-old Lily Rose Scott at her side. Also, Bevin's six-month-old son Nick was on her hip.

"Mommy!" Lily giggled, letting go of Bevin's hand and running up to Karen. Karen picked up her younger child up onto her lap.

"Hey sugarbean," Karen held her little Lily close and kissed the back of her head.

"How's my favorite little sis?" Lucas reached across the table to tickle Lily's stomach.

Lily giggled, "Lucas!"

"Okay, I've gotta go," Bevin said, "Do you want me to come back and get her, Karen?"

Karen shook her head, "That's okay, Bevin. Thanks for watching her this morning."

Bevin shrugged, "No problem. She's a little angel. Plus, Nick had fun playing with her. I'll see you guys later. Nick and I have to go meet Skillz at the doctor's for Nick's check-up in about ten minutes."

"Bye Bevin, bye Nick," Karen said, waving Lily's hand.

"Bye, bye!" Lily shouted.

"Bye!" Lucas said.

Bevin nodded, waving little Nick's hand, "Bye." The two of the left, leaving Karen, Lily, and Lucas alone.

Karen turned to Lily, "Hey baby girl. Do you want to see your big brother's new baby?"

Lily's eyes went wide, "Yay!" She jumped up and down in Karen's arms, "Baby, baby, baby!"

Karen and Lucas laughed. Lucas held up his arms and Lily jumped into her brother's arms, "Why don't we go see if Peyton and Brooke wanna come too?" Lily nodded excitedly. Lily was so close to Peyton that she called the blond her 'big sister.' And Lily was just as close to Nathan, Jamie, and she was Peyton. Bevin and Deb she called her 'aunts' and Skillz was 'Uncle Skillz' to her. "Okay, lets go!" Lily giggled again.

~*~

"Peyton, me sit, me sit!" Lily jumped up and down as the five of them were on their way to the nursery were Vivian was. Karen pushed Brooke's wheelchair while Lucas pushed Peyton's. Lily walked in between them.

"Lily, why don't you let Peyton rest," Karen suggested.

"It's okay, Karen," Peyton said. They all stopped and Lucas helped Lily onto Peyton's lap. "It's the Lily-monster!" Peyton hugged the little girl, who giggled. They all continued down the hall.

"I love you, big sister," Lily gave Peyton a big kiss on the cheek.

"What about your little niece?" Peyton asked. Lucas smiled.

"What's that?" Lily looked up at Peyton.

"It's when your brother or sister has a baby girl," Peyton said, "When your brother or sister has a baby boy, he's called a nephew."

"Where does the baby come from?" Lily asked curiously.

"Okay . . ." Karen changed the subject, "We're almost here."

Peyton looked over at Brooke, "Why so glum, B. Davis?"

"No reason," Brooke shrugged, "Just thinking about things."

"Penny for your thoughts?" Karen asked.

"Nothin'," Brooke smiled, "Just thoughts. Nothing to worry about."

"You sure," Lucas said.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah."

"Tell me later?" Peyton looked over at her as she played with Lily's hair. Brooke nodded again.

They came up to the doors of the nursery where Vivian had spent the first few hours of her life, "Here we go." Karen opened the door and the five of them went in. Karen, who had followed the line at the rear, closed the door behind her.

"Wait until you see her," Peyton said, "She's so adorable."

"She takes after her mom," Lucas sided. Peyton blushed while Karen and Brooke just chuckled, "The same reaction every time." Lucas smirked, "I love it."

"Wanna see baby!" Lily shouted stubbornly.

Peyton put her fingers against the little girl's lips, "Ssssh, Lily. You have to be quiet."

"There are babies trying to sleep," Karen added.

"Sawwy," Lily said.

"It's okay," Peyton said.

"Hey, I have a question," Brooke said, "Do you really think they're going to let all of us in here at once?"

"They will," Lucas said, "Because I convinced one of the nurses if she'd bring Vivian into a private room for us."

"Very cool," Brooke nodded in approval.

"That's my fiancé," Peyton smiled, "He'd do anything for me." She reached back and put her hand over Lucas's on the handle of the wheelchair.

"Well," Brooke laughed, "Obviously he'd do anything _to_ you which is why we're here."

Karen snorted though wincing just a little at the thought. Lucas laughed. Lily looked confused. Peyton rolled her eyes, reaching across to smack Brooke on the shoulder, "Br-ooke! You know, you really shouldn't be saying stuff like that around Lily. Or in a place full of babies either."

Karen, who was now laughing with Lucas, said, "Come on, Peyton. They don't know what we're talking about. You've gotta admit, it was a little funny."

Peyton shook her head, "I didn't think so."

Lucas stopped pushing Peyton. Karen stopped too. "Okay. The nurse I talked to is right over there." Lucas pointed to a nurse with light red hair in _Winnie the Pooh_ scrubs. "I'll just go tell her we're here and she'll take us and Vivian to an empty room."

~*~

Later after their visit with Vivian, Karen and Lily went home while Brooke and Peyton went back to their room and Lucas went to his next class. On his way to class, Lucas had called Nathan and Haley to tell them that Brooke was awake and Peyton had had the baby. They were coming next weekend with Jamie.

At the moment Lucas sat in his Psychology class waiting for Professor Donald to arrive. He'd gotten to class early that day. However, class was to have started twenty minutes earlier and Professor Donald was late. Usually Lucas loved this class because it was the only one he shared with Peyton, but since Peyton was still in the hospital he wasn't enjoying it very much.

The door opened and Professor Donald stepped through, "Sorry class, I had some, um, unexpected business to attend to. Don't worry though, we'll still be able to fit the entire lecture in class today." The professor set his briefcase on his desk, "Shall we take roll call."

Lucas sighed and blocked out the names of his classmates until, "Sawyer, Peyton?"

Lucas blinked upon hearing the professor, "Uh, she's in the hospital this week."

Professor Donald nodded, "Then I'll allow congratulations are in order, Mr. Scott."

"Thank you, Professor," Lucas replied.

Professor Donald nodded again, "I'll just mark you here, Mr. Scott, and I'll trust you to be keeping Ms. Sawyer up to speed."

"Yes sir," Lucas nodded. Professor Donald finished the roll call.

"Very well. Shall we begin?" And so the class began.

T.B.C.


	6. A New Life

**A Single Moment**

_Leyton w/ some Brase & Naley_

**Chapter 6: A New Life**

Three days later it was finally time for Peyton and Vivian to come home. Brooke, though, still had to stay in the hospital until she could gain strength in her legs. Nathan, Haley, and Jamie were in town now and were staying in the old Scott manor.

Lucas stopped the car—the red mustang he'd gotten from his uncle—in the parking lot of the apartment he and Peyton called home, pulling out the keys. It was quiet now that the engine was off. He felt so peaceful, so calm.

To his right in the passenger seat Peyton rested her head against the back of the chair, asleep. He smiled. He glanced behind him to the back seat, smiling again. Vivian's head slumped against the back of the car seat as if it were a pillow. The young newborn was almost in the same position as her mother.

They'd both fallen asleep on the way home from the hospital. And who would blame them? It was a special day.

No more hospitals or doctors or nurses . . . just Mom, Dad, Vivian. Family; plain and simple. Just the three of them.

Well . . . they really needed to get in the house so . . . Lucas sighed and leaned over, "Peyton . . ." He gently shook her shoulder, "Peyton, baby, we're home."

The blond silently shook awake, opening her eyes, "What?"

"We're home," Lucas whispered, smiling, "How are you feeling?"

Peyton took a deep breath, "Tired, and a little sore. My back kinda hurts."

"Probably because you've been sleeping on that horrible hospital bed for the last three days," Lucas observed.

"Yeah," Peyton agreed, "Thank god I get to sleep in my own bed tonight." Lucas nodded. She turned back, smiling. "She's so beautiful."

"She is," Lucas smiled too, nodding.

"She's ours," Peyton continued.

"She is," Lucas repeated.

"And she's home," Peyton took a happy sigh of breath.

"Finally," Lucas said.

"Yes . . . finally," Peyton agreed.

He chuckled, "Why don't you bring her in and lay down for a while? I'll clean up a little and make us something to eat."

"That actually sounds like a great idea, fiancé," Peyton yawned. She turned around again, "What do you think, Vivi? Should we go to bed while your daddy does all the work?" The newborn, too, yawned. Lucas and Peyton smiled adoringly.

"I like the sound of that," Lucas said, "Daddy."

"Me too," Peyton agreed. She giggled, Lucas chuckled, and they both got out of the car.

~*~

A couple of hours later, Lucas carried a tray of food for him and Peyton as he walked down the hall to their bedroom. The dinner he'd chosen--sandwiches. His a ham and cheese on wheat bread and hers a turkey with mayonnaise, lettuce, and tomatoes on white bread. Two glasses of water, a bowl of apple slices, and a vase of lilies completed the picture as well.

As he came upon their door, he stopped. He pressed his ear toward the door. The room was quiet. He smiled, opening the door as softly as he could. Once in, he set the tray down on the table beside the door.

He looked over by the bed and discovered his fiancé and daughter asleep in the bed. Peyton lay on her side, facing his side of the bed. Vivian was nestled next to her near her stomach, surrounded by pillows where her mother was not. Peyton's arm was draped protectively and lovingly around the infant, a gentle grin gracing her features.

Just as in the car, Lucas beamed adoringly at them. He gently walked up to the bed, took off his shoes, and lay down beside them with Vivian in the middle. He wound his hand in Peyton's so that he was holding it and gently rested his other hand on Vivian's small, warm tummy.

He sighed happily and closed his eyes.

_Ring, ring, ring . . ._

Just as Lucas was about to fall asleep his cell phone began to ring. He jumped up and grabbed the phone off of his nightstand. "Hello?"

"Luke, man you gotta get down here!!!!"

"Nathan?"

"Yeah . . . I need you to get down here," Nathan's voice was frantic.

"Nathan . . .just calm down and tell me what's wrong," Lucas spoke slowly.

"Brooke's here," Nathan told him.

"What are you talking about? Brooke's still in the hospital," Lucas said.

"Not anymore," Nathan said, "Apparently she checked herself out."

"She can't even walk yet," Lucas said.

"I dunno, but when Haley, Jamie, and I got to our house she was on the porch waiting for us . . .in a wheelchair," Nathan said, "She said that she couldn't handle it in the hospital anymore but she didn't want to bother you and Peyton with the new baby."

"Okay . . ." Lucas said, "So what's with the emergency? Why do I need to get down there right away?"

"Well . . .she was fine for a awhile when we got home but now. . .now she's having some kind of fit. Haley and I can barely handle her," Nathan said.

"But she's okay, though, right?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah . . .if you consider a psychotic fit to be okay," Nathan said.

Lucas glanced over to Peyton and Vivian who were still asleep. "Um . . . I'll be right there. Just let me get Peyton and Vivian in the car and we'll be there shortly."

"I hate to do this, Luke, since you guys just got Vivian home, but . . ." Nathan said.

Lucas sighed, "I know. It's okay. We'll be there soon."

"See you then, Luke," Nathan said.

"Yep," Lucas hung up the phone, taking a deep breath. He hated to do it . . .but there was no choice. He leaned over and kissed his fiancé lightly on the cheek. "Peyton . . .curly, wake up." He whispered.

"What?" She stirred, opening her eyes.

"Nathan called," Lucas whispered, "Brooke just showed up on their doorstep in her wheelchair. Now she's having some sort of fit. He needs us to go over and help him and Haley."

"Oh . . ." Peyton yawned, beginning to get up. "Okay." She rubbed her eyes. "Could you get Vivi dressed while I get dressed?"

"Sure," Lucas nodded, picking up the newborn in his arms. He stood up, carrying her over to the changing table across the room.

~*~

Lucas pulled the car into Nathan and Haley's driveway, shutting the engine off. He turned to Peyton. "We have arrived." She nodded. "Do you want me to bring Vivian in or do you want to?"

"Um . . .why don't you go in and we'll be right in. Give you guys a chance to get Brooke calmed down before I bring the baby in," Peyton suggested.

"Sounds reasonable," Lucas unbuckled. He leaned over and kissed Peyton softly on the lips before get out of the car and walking up to the door. Behind him he heard Peyton's car door open and close. He raised his hand and knocked on the door. "Hello?"

Not long after the door opened. Lucas looked down and saw his three-year-old nephew Jamie in a pair of footie pajamas and slippers. "Uncle Lucas!"

"Hey buddy," Lucas picked the boy up, "Can you tell me where your mommy and daddy are?"

"They're in the living room with a strange lady," Jamie answered.

"Really," Lucas chuckled.

"Yeah," Jamie nodded earnestly.

Lucas put the boy down, "Why don't you go upstairs and play in your room for a little bit, okay buddy?" Jamie nodded, running up the stairs.

"No, no, no!"

Lucas turned to attention. That was definitely Brooke's voice. Peyton came up behind him, carrying Vivian's car seat in her arms and the diaper bag on her shoulder. The three of them went into the house slowly, following Brooke's voice into Nathan and Haley's living room.

Brooke sat in her wheelchair, arms waving wildly as a flustered-looking Nathan and Haley tried to hold her down.

"We're here," Lucas called.

Nathan and Haley turned, still trying to wrestle with Brooke. "Thank god!" Nathan sighed in relief. "Maybe one of you can get her to listen to you."

"How did this start?" Peyton asked as Lucas went up to Brooke. Nathan, and Haley and took hold of Brooke's wrist.

Haley let go, fed up and deciding to let the guys handle it, and crossed the floor over to Peyton. "We're not really sure. We got home from dinner and she was in the driveway. We brought her in the house and tried to talk to her about what happened, but the more we tried to talk to her, the more out of control she got."

"Stop it!" Brooke shouted, "Get off of me!"

"Brooke, let them help you," Peyton began to walk closer.

"Peyton, get back," Lucas pulled Brooke's arm down. "She's too out of control and I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby."

"He's right," Nathan agreed, wrestling with Brooke's other arm. Peyton nodded, stopping and even backing up.

"Plus you're still weak," Haley put her arm on Peyton's shoulder, "She could accidentally hurt you."

"Brooke, calm down!" Lucas shouted, "It's us, it's Lucas and Nathan."

"Leave me alone!!!!" Brooke yelled.

At this, Vivian awoke and began to cry. The infant's bawls rivaled with Brooke's own screaming. "Oh boy." Peyton sighed.

~*~

Haley led Peyton into the kitchen and they sat down. "Why don't we let them handle Brooke?"

"Good idea," Peyton set Vivi's car seat on the counter top. The infant continued to cry. "Oh, Vivi!!! What's the matter?" Peyton unbuckled the straps and picked up the small bundle. She held her daughter close against her chest, near her heart. Vivi slowly but surely began to stop crying and eventually fell asleep.

"She's such a good baby," Haley observed.

"She really is, isn't she?" Peyton said.

"Jamie was too, I guess," Haley said, "But he was in the hospital for his first week and a half of life . . .and sometimes I feel like I missed out on that week with him." Peyton nodded. "Here you are with Vivian, and she's only three days old."

"It seems like you and Jamie have a good relationship, though," Peyton said.

"Yeah, I guess we do. Sometimes I just wonder if it could be even stronger if he hadn't have had to stay that extra time. I wonder if it was sometimes my fault that he had to stay. Like should I have ate better while I was pregnant? Should I have gotten more exercise? Should I have taken it easier? Or . ..should I have waited a couple of years to have a baby," Haley said.

"Hales, you can't put that on yourself," Peyton told her. "It just happens sometimes. The doctor even said it."

"I know . . ." Haley sighed. "Well . . .should we go see if they got Brooke to calm down yet? I don't think I can hear her yelling anymore."

"Sure," Peyton nodded. They stood, with Peyton still carrying Vivi, and went back into the living room.

"How's it going guys?" Haley asked as they went into the living room.

"She's asleep," Nathan answered.

Sure enough. When Peyton and Haley got into the room, Brooke lay asleep on the couch while Nathan was pulling a blanket over her. Lucas was pushing her wheelchair over in the corner out of way.

"That's good," Haley said.

Peyton rocked Vivi in her arms and sat on the smaller sofa. Lucas immediately went up by her. "She okay?"

"She's fine," Peyton told him. "But she'll probably be hungry soon." Lucas nodded.

"You guys could probably go," Nathan said, "Hales and I can handle Brooke."

"That's okay," Peyton said, "It's nice just to see you guys. We've all been kind of busy the past couple of years."

"Yeah," Nathan nodded, sighing, "That we have."

"Brooke's really going to need all of our help," Haley said.

"Yeah," Lucas agreed, "It'll be a long road to recovery for her. Physical therapy. Psychiatrists."

"We'll all help her," Peyton massaged Vivi's temple as the infant slept, "All four of us." The other three nodded.

_To Be Continued . . ._


End file.
